


When We Find What We're Looking For

by AuroraJarrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraJarrus/pseuds/AuroraJarrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been a year since Sam and Matt Holt left for their expedition on Pluto in that year Katie Holt and her older sister Arissa Holt are desperate to find out what actually happened to their father and brother Katie and Arissa search for information at the Galaxy Garrison Academy little did they know Voltron was coming to them whether they liked it or not<br/>A/N: Hey guys please please give me feedback that's all I ask for honestly also I'm open for RP! thanks!<br/>Aurora :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Find What We're Looking For

A/N: hey guys here I am with a voltron fic please enjoy!

Arissa  
Things used to be peaceful around here around earth Dad and Matt were about to leave for an expedition on Pluto it was one day at dinner my sister who was always happy to eat was pushing her meatloaf around her plate.

"Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay?" she asks Matt laughs grinning excitedly "are you kidding, we'll never get a chance like this again?" he exclaims Mom looks worried as usual I put a hand on Katie's shoulder "they'll be fine"I say.

She smiles, nodding after dinner Katie and I do dishes like we did every night. I knew she was worried about Dad and Matt. I was too honestly, considering they were going to leave tomorrow. After the dishes were done, I made, my way to Katie's room, she never slept unless it was at her computer. I chuckle to myself seeing she had done so shaking my head, I drape a blanket over her shoulders and return to my own room.

I changed into my pajamas butterflies in my stomach about tomorrow's events. Wishing that thought wasn't in my head, I drift off into a comfortable slumber. The loud alarm is what wakes me up I always got up at 7:30 every day. Once I brush my hair and get dressed I trudge downstairs and get the coffee going. I straighten up the house a bit feed the dog and get started on breakfast.

I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes Katie's favorite maybe that'll cheer her up. Just as I'm about to start mixing the batter the doorbell rings. Confused, I walk to the front door and open it, I find a handsome young man at the doorstep.

He smiles slightly and says "Hello, I am Shiro" he holds out his hand. I give it a look, but shake his extended hand "Arissa Holt" I respond. "Oh, that's what I was going to ask is this the Holt residence?". I shake my head yes, "great are Mr Sam and Matt Holt here?" he asks. Slowly I nod again "you must be Shiro come on in" I say.

I open the door wider he steps in I lead him into the living room he sits on the couch. "Want some coffee?" I ask him, he nods, smiling a brilliant white smile "yes that would be great". I blush deeply and turn accidentally running into the wall I smile and retreat to the kitchen. This boy had to be my age, not to mention he was very cute. Not paying attention I grab the coffee pot "ouch!" I shout the pot was hot.

I drop the scorching hot item and it bursts into a million pieces. Sighing, I bend over trying to clean up the glass I groan when a little piece gets stuck in my finger. I hear footsteps and look to see boots in front of me Shiro's boots. I stand back up "just a little accident" I say, trying to hide my hand behind my back. Of course the young man could see right through me.

He gives me a look that says 'yeah right' I smile sheepishly. "It's fine" I try to say before I can finish my sentence he takes my injured hand in his. I blush fiercely "that's a second degree burn it's blistering come on," he says, sitting me down at the dining table. He pulls a mini first aid kit out of his pocket I grimace as he pulls out the little glass fragments. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and look up to see Dad and Matt.

Dad rolls his eyes when he sees the mess "Arissa how many times have I told you the pot is hot" he says. I put my head down to hide the blush "ah hello Shiro we didn't know you were going to be here this early" Matt states. Shiro smiles slightly, "I wanted to come early to make sure everyone and everything was ready to go, he says. Matt and Dad sit down with us "you've met Arissa now I think you should meet Katie" Dad says, walking upstairs to wake up my tomboy sister.

Shiro takes out some ointment I grimace as he rubs it on the burn "ow!" I shout. "Hold still," he commands his grip on my wrist tightens I shut my mouth and sneak a peek at his face. His eyebrows are knitted together in concentration I smile when he bites his lip. Getting two gauze pads he puts them onto the burn then skillfully wraps a white bandage around the area. He suspects his work, then nods in approval "there if it gets any worse see a doctor".

I look at my wrapped hand "thank you" I thank him. Shiro smiles patting me on the head "don't worry about it" he responds. I grab the broom, dustpan and mop I try to sweep up the glass I almost forget about my burn. I hiss and drop the broom the handle hits Shiro in the head. I blush and rush over to him "oh no I'm sorry are you okay?" I ask. He rubs his head and takes the broom He skillfully sweeps up the broken glass and sets the broom and dustpan aside. He wrings out the mop and cleans up the coffee.

I hear more footsteps coming down the stairs and clap my hand over my mouth to keep in the laugh. Katie stands in her, dress her headband is almost falling out of her hair. She looks like she hadn't slept in hours "what" she growls looking at me. She looks over at Shiro then fast walks forward, grabbing my hand, she drags me to her room. "Fix me!" she protests I laugh sitting her down at her vanity she sees my wrapped hand.

"What happened?" she asks I brush out her hair and place the headband behind her ears. "I was trying to make coffee and when I picked up the pot I burned myself Shiro wrapped it for me". She grins evilly "You have a crush on the pilot!" she shouts. I turn red "don't you dare!" I shout. She gets up from the vanity and dashes for the kitchen "Katie!" I shout running after her.

She runs downstairs giggling evilly once I make it to the bottom of the stairs, I tackle her and we fall to the floor. "Girls!" Mom scolds Katie sticks out her tongue "you're dead" I whisper letting go of her. "Breakfast is ready" Dad says I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table much to my embarrassment Shiro sits next to me. Katie starts making kissing noises Dad quiets her down. After breakfast Katie goes back to bed, I am doing the dishes while Dad Mom and Matt talk.

"Want some help?" a voice asks I blush, it was Shiro. "Oh no I'm fine" I answer of course he didn't listen to me and steps by my left side. I couldn't protest, he washed the dishes and I loaded them. after that was done, I lay down on the couch while Dad, Matt and Shiro discussed plans for, take off. The dog jumps onto the couch and lays with me, I got relaxed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

"Arissa hey wake up"! Katie's voice shouts something hard hits me. "Ow!" I shout, pulling the pillow off my face "you brat!" I say and hit her with the object. "Girls!" Mom scolds again "all right Holts it's time to go" Dad says. Dread fills my stomach I rub my eyes "how long was I out?" I ask my sister. Grabbing a brush and smoothing out my long hair "a couple hours," she responds, I climb into the van.

Shiro's in the back seat, smiling excitedly I wish I could be as excited as he was. Katie sits in the far back, grinning I give her a look this meant I had to sit next to Shiro. The ride to the space station was short, I climb out of the van. Dad, Matt and Shiro walk into the station to get suited up. I put one arm around Katie and the other around Mom after several minutes the boys come outside.

I smile at their excited faces "you guys look so excited" I laugh Dad and Matt nod. Shiro looked happy too this must be his first expedition. The rocket was ready to go which meant Dad and Matt were ready to go as well. A lump forms in my throat as my sister hugs my Dad and brother. I throw my arms around all three of them "you guys be careful".

I look at Shiro and jab my finger at him "you better keep them safe". He nods laughing slightly "you have my word". I get with Matt and Katie so Mom can take a picture. After the camera flashes it was time for the boys to get into the rocket. Mom Katie and I wave watching the rocket fly into space "you guys better come back".

A/N: hi guys! I'm back and with a voltron fanfiction this time I saw the show and couldn't help myself anyways thanks for reading and leave a review if you think it sucks cool if you like it cool if you think it need improvement please send me a message also I am open to RP!


End file.
